<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Allure of the Dark Side by Not_So_Dark_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188029">The Allure of the Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One'>Not_So_Dark_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daenerys and Sansa - the love stories that should have been [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#IStandWithDaenerys, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, But in a sweet and adorable way, But they are our girls, Corruption, Daenerys is the Sith Empress, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Sansa Stark, Dom Daenerys Targaryen, F/F, Jedi Sansa, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sansa is a Jedi Master, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shameless Smut, Sith Lady Daenerys, Sub Sansa Stark, You Have Been Warned, i think, near the end, the bad guys win, this is one of those situations, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Knight Sansa Stark is sent alongside a force of Jedi knights to hunt down the leadership of the New Sith Empire, which has been forming in the Outer Rim. Her main target - the elusive and powerful Sith Empress. What the Jedi council fail to inform her is that this person is none other than Daenerys Targaryen - former Jedi Master and mentor to Sansa, who was expelled when their love affair was discovered.<br/>What will happen when those two meet again for the first time in 5 years?<br/>Will Daenerys rejoin the Light? Or will she drag Sansa along into the darkness?</p><p>(Expect some nasty lovemaking at the end of the story. A little extra reward for Daensa fans, who want to see some action)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daenerys and Sansa - the love stories that should have been [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Allure of the Dark Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Morgan_Fly/gifts">J_Morgan_Fly</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/gifts">lipeviez</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslay/gifts">aguslay</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/gifts">candy_bong</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/gifts">StarksInTheNorth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin141414/gifts">Caitlin141414</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/gifts">insatiablegaydesire</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Star Wars lore is a bit rusty since I haven't watched any Star wars stuff in a while, so please be understanding.<br/>As to prehistory: Jedi forbid romantic relationships for their own, especially between each other.<br/>And yeah, the Grand plan got ended because Daenerys was there to kick ass. No Palpatine and no Darth Plaeguis, Maul trained but still just a brute....The Sith Order was gone and it gave Dany free reign to reestablish it and its culture in her own image.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jedi Knight Sansa was dispatched to hunt down the elusive Sith Empress. It was not what she expected. Difficult did not even begin to describe it. The Sith Empire was supposed to be a relic of ages long past. The Sith Order was supposed to be extinct. The Last Sith - Darth Plaeguis and Palpatine - were hunted down and killed by her mentor.</p><p>Her lover.</p><p>Her everything.</p><p>
  <em>Dany. I wish you were with me. You would know what to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dany and Sansa had a complicated relationship. Was it love? Yes. Absolutely. They had no doubt of it, ever since the Tatooine mission, where Sansa was rescued from a Bounty hunter's trap, set by the disgusting Hutt. The young Padawan that she was would have stood now chance if it weren't for her Valyrian Jedi knight, who saved her life and avenged her former master Jory Cassel. </p><p>Daenerys was a passionate woman. She could never hide her emotions. Whatever they were, she would not hid them. And when she realized that her affection towards Sansa was not one-sided, they gave in completely.</p><p>The two maintained their forbidden relationship, always hiding from everyone, loving in secret, until they were discovered by none other than her half-brother Jon. The bastard (in every sense of the word) had had an attraction towards Dany and he ratted them out to the Jedi Council. Grand Master Tywin would have punished them both but Dany chose to leave the order on her own volition. </p><p>
  <em>"I have no more desire to be in this corrupt little organization anyways. We will meet again. And you will regret this to your peril." </em>
</p><p>It was a threat. They knew it was. They did nothing though, the cowards that they were. Daenerys could take them all on and odds would still be in her favor. And Sansa stayed behind. Not because she wasn't ready to resign, too. It was her family that forced her to stay. For the family honor.</p><p> </p><p>It was fear. Her own. Of disappointing her mother and father and brothers. Her sister. Everyone. She stayed and Dany left. And she was never the same.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa held onto her locket, the last gift Dany gave her, when a gruff voice shook her from her memories.</p><p>"We are almost there.", barked Jedi Master Snow. Her bastard brother. Her betrayer. <em>I really hope that some accident happens and somebody gets him killed. </em></p><p>He had no business being here, but as always Jon found a way to pester her. Apart from him and his fat and cowardly Padawan, their team was comprised of two dozen troopers, Jedi knight Dickon, the Padawan's arrogant brother, Jedi Master Tyrion Lannister and herself. Sansa had no idea why the Council thought that she, two masters, an arrogant knight, a fatso and a bunch of non-Force sensitives could defeat a Sith Lord, who was most likely not alone. </p><p>
  <em>Daenerys was one of the greatest warriors to come from the Jedi Academy and even she barely survived against Darth Plaeguis and his Dark acolyte. And she was fighting alongside two other masters. </em>
</p><p>The ship was flying over the foggy reddish plains of Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, where the resurgent Sith were rumored to be looking for an ancient superweapon. Korriban, or as it was now known Moraband, was a desolate planet, which housed the tombs of thousands of Sith and some of their temples. It was a terrifying place, far more so for Force-sensitives who could sense the Dark Side here. It was like a heavy fog that dulled the senses. That was why even someone like her could not sense a thing. Being on the planet was like trying to swim in an ocean of Dark Side energy.</p><p>"Sam, where should we start our search?", Jon asked the pudgy boy.</p><p>"W-well, if I were to guess, I would say the Tomb of Darth Kanabrous. They say that he built a weapon so powerful that it could destroy entire galaxies. No one knows what it is though."</p><p>"Why would anyone leave a weapon like that buried and not use it?"</p><p>"Because Kanabrous did not want anyone beside him to use it and so, when he died, his spirit possessed the tomb to hide it and no one knows where it is."</p><p>"Then how do we find it?", asked Sansa. </p><p>"I-I-I find a map in an old Jedi holocron. It has the locations of all the Sith tombs so it shouldn't be too difficult." <em>How did that fatso ever become a Jedi?</em> But then again, Tyrion was a dwarf and was almost as good as Master Yoda.</p><p> </p><p>They landed some distance from the location on the map and began walking on foot. The Miasma, which was the only way to call this dreadful atmosphere, was thick and difficult to see through, but eventually they found their way. The problem was that they had company.</p><p>"Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. Latest reports say that the Sith have taken over Mandalore and made it their new capital." Tyrion recognized the men, who were obviously guarding the tomb. "But that's not the worst of it."</p><p>"Aye. There is some great mass of Dark energy inside, which eclipses even the planet itself by far." master bastard agreed.</p><p>"Enough talking.", Sansa roared. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>"No, wait."</p><p> </p><p>It was too late though as Sansa ignited her lightsaber, purple light shining in the mist, and jumped straight at the first Mandalorian she saw, hacking his head clean off. Jon and the others quickly followed, no longer having a choice, and helped dispatch the other three men. She hated to admit it but both Jon and Tyrion were excellent fighters. The Tarly brothers though had a lot of trouble. The last one managed to leave a huge scar across the fat chest of Padawan Samwell. Dickon barely managed to hold off the zealous soldier until Sansa forced their surrender at saber point. The troopers did the least work but tied her up for interrogation.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?", Jon barked. "You almost got two men killed."</p><p>"If they are incompetent, it's not my problem.", Sansa scoffed. She never requested this mission and did not choose any of them to come with her. </p><p>"The Council will hear about this." <em>Yes, that's what you are good at.</em> "Now, you. What's your name?" he pointed towards the captured Mandalorian. "What were you lot after here? How many more of you are in the temple."</p><p>"The angry looking girl stared at Jon, but instead of feeling threatened or threatening them, as Sansa thought she would, the girl chuckled. "My name is Ornella Doth. And there are seven more people inside. We are here for the hidden weapon obviously, not sightseeing."</p><p>"That was easy.", Samwell said in surprise but also relief. <em>How could anyone like him become a Jedi was beyond her. </em></p><p>"Too easy.", was Sansa's response. "Way too easy. Why are you being so forthcoming."</p><p>"Because the Mand'alor is waiting for you. I would hate to keep her waiting."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"it's what the Mandalorians call their supreme leader." Samwell filled her in.</p><p>"Yes, she is waiting for you, Sansa Stark." <em>How does she know my name??? </em>"She has been waiting for years."</p><p> </p><p>Sansa and the others entered the ancient tomb, while Dickon was left to guard their prisoner. A dumb move on Jon's part but there it was. He was the one in charge of the mission after all. To her surprise, the pyramid shaped tomb was not as difficult to traverse as she expected it to be. Much of its traps had already been disabled. <em>Probably by the Sith. </em>She surmised.</p><p>She couldn't help but feel that this was some sort of a trap. How did that Mandalorian know her name? She has been a Jedi Knight for about three years, sure, but that was nowhere near enough time for her identity to be common knowledge to someone who has spent years fighting battles on many worlds so far off from Coruscant. </p><p>There was more to it, she could feel it. A presence. A familiar presence.</p><p>They lost Samwell Tarly to one still active trap, the boy's curiosity getting the better of him. Jon did not seem to grieve too much, but then again the man did not have much of a heart. Tyrion was shocked. Sansa couldn't care less. </p><p> </p><p>After much roaming and dispatching three other crusaders, they located a vast spherical chamber which, they all agreed, was the heart of this accursed place. A sinister looking sphere, that glowed a dark red color, levitated in the middle. There were four people inside, three different from the other, who looked like another Mandalorian. The one, who appeared to be the leader, drew her attention immediately.</p><p>
  <em>This must be her. </em>
</p><p>She wore a black cloak and a fancy-looking helmet, which completely covered the face. Beneath that cloak was what looked like an excellent combat armor. She was shorter than she thought of a woman who had conquered half the Outer Rim in less than 5 years. She shifted her head towards the entrance and Sansa realized that they were spotted. </p><p>"Impressive, isn't it?", she spoke to no one in particular, but the Jedi knew they were already spotted when they saw the blasters pointed in their direction. The voice was muffled by the mask, but Sansa thought it so familiar. "The Moment. A bit boring name, I wonder who made it up?"</p><p>Lightsabers in hand, they prepared for a fight. The Sith showed no worry though, as if she did not consider them a threat at all. "It has been awhile, knight Stark."</p><p>"Are we supposed to know each other?", she asked, even though there was an incessant feeling in her gut. Instead of fear though, it was caused from her being at ease. Her opponent was strong in the Dark side and yet Sansa felt no threat directed towards her.</p><p>"Yes.", she said. "I believe it is high time we dropped the charade." Her left hand went for her face. "Let us remove...our masks."</p><p>The silence was filled with the sound of the mask snapping open. The Sith empress removed it and thus revealed her identity. To her shock, Sansa knew that woman. It was the love of her life.</p><p>"Dany...", she muttered, paralyzed by shock.</p><p>"It took you long enough to reveal yourself and confirm the council's suspicions, fallen one.", the bastard spoke with confidence. "When we lost track of you some years past and the Sith began reemerging once more, we thought it might be you."</p><p>"Oooh, I am so scared of the Jedi Council. Whatever shall I do?", she sniggered. <em>Her confidence is still the same. She is still beautiful, too.</em></p><p>"How could you have fallen so far?", asked Tyrion.</p><p>"How? Please, unlike you imbeciles, I can see just how much the Republic is rotten. It's ruled by an inept and corrupt senate which has no business ruling anything larger than a pub.", she snorted. "When I left the Jedi Order, I received the opportunity to fix all that is rotten. And so I forged my own side.", she spread out her hands. "Behold, my new Sith. United and strong, with a single vision. My own - a new galactic order, free of the corruption and decadence of the old. And thanks to the Moment, I will achieve that vision a lot faster than planned."</p><p>"By destroying anyone who opposes you, wiping out whole worlds?"</p><p>"Please, Jon, only fools would use this as a source of destruction. The Moment's true purpose is to channel Dark Side energy from the Force itself and utilize it as an almost limitless power source. I could even use it to power the legendary Star Forge." Their eyes widened at hearing about the legendary superweapon of the ancients. "Yes, I have discovered it and I will use it to bring forth a new galactic order."</p><p>"You are mad." Jon barked.</p><p>"Do not insult the empress, Jedi trash.", barked one of the other Sith. Compared to Dany, he was a giant. A terrifying giant, whose face was largely obscured by a breathing mask, which apart from its medical purpose, added to his horror.</p><p>Daenerys raised her hand to stop him. "You will have to forgive Darth Vindictus. His hatred of the Jedi is quite great. You see, Jon, he suffered a great loss. During a skirmish on Coruscant, where Jedi were fighting a bunch of bounty hunters, his wife got killed in the crossfire and his body damaged so much." <em>By the Force. The poor man.</em></p><p>"I care not for his reasonings. A Sith is a Sith."</p><p>"Well you should, given that you are responsible for that disaster, weren't you Jon?" Her question raised Sansa's anger at her ofttimes reckless bastard brother. The Sith Lord's eyes widened and then narrowed down on Jon in an endless fury. "I am not mad by the way. In fact, I believe I am quite sane. But I do not care what you think of me. I only care for her opinion." She looked at Sansa. "Well, what do you think of the new me, my sweet Sansa?"</p><p>A thousand thoughts passed through her mind, with not a chance to seize them. Her fellow Jedi eyed her warily.</p><p>"My students.", Daenerys addressed her subordinate Sith. "It would seem my sweetheart is a bit distracted by her compatriots. Remove them."</p><p>Lightsabers ignited and the massive Sith Lord launched at Jon, while the other one, a Zabrak by the looks of it, went for Tyrion. Blue and green light slashed at sinister red, swung brutally. Especially by Vindictus who seemed eager to bathe in Jon's blood. None of that mattered though, for Sansa's eyes were locked on to Dany, who came closer and closer. </p><p>"I missed you.", Sansa said the words on the tip of her tongue. </p><p>"I know, my love. I am sorry for leaving you like that. I had to."</p><p>"Why?", Sansa almost cried. "I would have come with you."</p><p>"I know.", she palmed Sansa's face. "But it was too dangerous. The Jedi would have hunted us. Hunted you. Tried to hurt one to hurt us both. It was the only way."</p><p>"But Dany....Empress of the Sith? Why?"</p><p>"I told you why.", Dany stated firmly. "You can see it, too, can't you? The corruption that the republic is wallowing in. The ineffectiveness. The weakness. All that must be purged for the good of all. Blood will be spilled, but....isn't paradise worth it?"</p><p>Sansa wanted to shout that it was unfair. That she was wrong. But was she? None could deny the level of degeneracy within the Republic. The corrupt Senate, the irresponsible Chancellor Baratheon, the unfair Jedi Council.... And whom to trust better than Dany?! Her love, the woman who made her heart skip with every word she spoke....</p><p>Sansa was broken out of her thoughts, when she heard, and then saw, Jon being impaled on the double-bladed lightsaber of Darth Vindictus. The man then proceeded to beat Jon to death on the floor. Sansa meant to look for Tyrion's situation, when Daenerys grabbed her face, so reminding her of Dany's way to possessively kiss her, and forced their eyes to meet once more.</p><p>"Look at me, baby girl." Her eyes both exuded dominance and pleading. "Do you love me still? For I have always loved you. I always will."</p><p>"Sansa, don't listen to her." She heard Tyrion shout but did not turn her gaze. "She is trying to corrupt you. The Daenerys you knew is dead. This is only the Dark side trying to seduce you. Don't let it."</p><p>"I have always been like this, Tyrion. My way of thinking has never changed. It has merely found a new, better path, to exact my will.", Dany leaned in closer, or rather made Sansa come lower. "Whose are you?"</p><p>Sansa's heart and mind cleared and for once they were in alignment. She did not care for the Light or the Dark. The Jedi or the Sith. All she wanted was to be by Dany's side and never leave her again. "Yours."</p><p>"Seal it with a kiss. Pledge me your heart as I left mine with you five years ago." </p><p>Sansa's lips crashed with Dany's soft plump lips. Daenerys cared little if Sansa's lips were bruised in the end, the forcefulness behind her love ever the same. Demanding. Possessive. Even back in the Order, she would leave her marks upon her body, if not in more subtle places. Dany was petty like that. Marking her territory.</p><p>"I am yours.", Sansa affirmed once more, her hands embracing the woman who means so much to her. Everything to her.</p><p>"I know." she replied. "Now lets look upon the results." Sansa finally turned towards the fighting scene and saw only blood. Jon was dead and Tyrion was dead as well, both lying in a pool of their own blood, the Sith standing victorious. "You see, they have never fought Jedi Masters before. This was a part of their training."</p><p>"But...how did you know they would come?"</p><p>"Oh, please sweetheart, I knew you would all come. After all, I did arrange it." Sansa was stunned. How could Dany possibly arrange who would be hunting her. As if understanding the unspoken question, Daenerys continued. "Did you seriously think I had no more friends inside the Order? That I was the only one with their disappointments of the Order? There are many within it who have grown disillusioned with its working. And I am in contact with them constantly."</p><p>It was then that she remembered that it was Jedi Master Greyjoy, who proposed that Sansa took part in the Sith hunt, as a way to prove her loyalty. <em>The woman never said to whom though. Now that I think of it, her and Daenerys used to be friends back in the day. </em></p><p>"You have done well, my apprentices." the empress of the Sith addressed her subordinates. "Your training has bore fruit."</p><p>"Thank you, master.", Darth Vectivus knelt. The Zabrak though had just a face twisted in fury.</p><p>"You are no Sith.", he said. "You associate yourself with petty emotions of love and belonging.... You are weak."</p><p>"I am sorry, are you talking to me, boy?"</p><p>Instead of answering, he looked at Vectivus. "I used to serve under a true Sith lord, the one she murdered, Darth Sidious. Join me, Vectivus. Together we shall kill those whores, become the true lords of the Sith and conquer the galaxy."</p><p>For a moment, Sansa was scared that they would have to fight both of them, but she had forgotten how Daenerys could inspire people. "I serve only one master, Maul. You will die for your heresy." He ignited his lightsaber. The massive Sith lord should be able to scare off most men with just a fighting stance but Maul only scowled further.</p><p>Daenerys casually waved her hand. "No, my loyal apprentice. I will handle this. I have to teach Maul one final lesson. <strong>How to die screaming.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys shook off her cloak, revealing her toned body, covered by obviously expensive light body armor. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, a few curly streaks of hair, carefully falling around her face. Beautiful and deadly as ever. She ignited both of her red lightsabers, swinging them around casually and threateningly and took a fighting stance. </p><p>"Shall we begin?" Maul took a defensive stance, obviously trying to counter her, presumably knowing her fighting style. "No? Allow me."</p><p>Instead of doing what he may have thought, Sansa saw her love changing her stance in midair in a combo of both jumping and twisting her body to strike over his head, the zabrak barely blocking both hits. Apparently, unlike Sansa, he didn't know that Dany never favored any of the classical combat stances. Instead, she mixed them all in her own unique way of fighting, switching constantly and at random thus confusing her opponent and occasionally using the force to make the field to her advantage. </p><p>Truth be told, Daenerys was the best lightsaber combatant Sansa has ever seen.</p><p>Lightsabers of red clashed over and over, Maul never getting a fraction of a chance against her. Daenerys was like a tornado of lightsabers dancing around him and Sansa noticed how she Dany was leaving scars along the zabrak's torso. At that moment a thought struck her. "She is playing with him."</p><p>"She is." confirmed Vindictus. It was strange how she suddenly found herself on the side of the Sith. <em>Dany's side. </em>She thought to herself. <em>The rest is irrelevant. </em>"The master is much stronger than Maul."</p><p>"NEVER!", Maul roared and began beating his largest wound, a scar Dany left on his abdomen, no doubt trying to empower himself through his anger as Sith were rumored to do. He tried to use the Force to push her away, but instead he was pushed back, Dany not budging an inch. "How is this possible?", he asked, half in frustration, half in fear.</p><p>"Your rage is empty.", Dany stated in a harsh dark tone. <em>She is not just your Dany anymore. Now she is the Empress of the Sith. </em>"Fueled by hatred of the Jedi, of course, but it is an empty rage. The Jedi have done nothing to you. No one has done anything to you. You rage and rage, but you know now what at. You are driven by nothing. Palpatine used you as a tool. No more. And without him...you are...nothing.", she smirked. "I, on the other hand, am mad with fury. You threatened my love. And now you will see just how well I am driven."</p><p>She moved in closer to him, fainting to strike at his legs. As soon as he slashed his weapon downwards, Daenerys changed her stance, spinning on her left leg and shifting her body to strike at his hands. The result was that both hand and weapon were lost to the zabrak. Smirking viscously, Daenerys smashed him against the wall by way of the Force, only to toss him upwards and make him hit the roof. She trashed him a couple of more times and sent him to the floor. A massive pressure suddenly began appearing, with Daenerys as its center, forcing Maul to be pinned to the ground and even Sansa had to use all her willpower to remain afoot. </p><p>"Understand! The first and only reality of the New Sith. There can only be one - one master, one vision, one leader - and that is ME!" She struck him with Force lightning and began screaming in pain. "Here is your pain. Enjoy."</p><p>After some more zaps of lightning, the zabrak began to plead for his life, or what was left of it anyways. "Please, master. Spare me, please. Mercy."</p><p>"Mercy? What manner of Sith begs for mercy?" Daenerys roared. "Pathetic." </p><p> </p><p>Daenerys raised him enough for him to kneel, instead of lie on the ground, and bid them to approach. "Come now, Sansa. It is time for your baptism. The first step in becoming a Sith - accept who your enemies are and the responsibility of striking them down so they do not threaten you again."</p><p>Understanding what was asked of her, Sansa reignited her lightsaber, blue light contrasting the red glow of the Moment, whose light shone even brighter than before. Sansa did not get to wonder for too long. He was an enemy, she has killed enemies before. She struck his head off with a single swing, thus ending his life.</p><p>"Welcome to the Sith, my Sansa."</p><p> </p><p>And so amid the blood of Jedi and Sith alike, Sansa was reunited with her true love. On the ship, leaving Moraband, Daenerys locked the door of her chambers, where there was quite the sizeable bed. "You like the bed?"</p><p>"Yes, but Dany, what if someone overhears us?"</p><p>"Sansa.", Dany palmed her cheek. "We no longer have to worry about that." And then she leaned in to her. "You can be as loud as you want."</p><p>And just like that, Dany tossed Sansa on the bed and used to Force to rip off Sansa's clothing. "Hey." Sansa gasped in feigned displeasure.</p><p>"I will get you a new set of clothes." Dany said, while she began stripping herself. "Now it is time for me to make up for lost time. Ass up. I want to inspect my property."</p><p>"Your property? WOW.", she gasped when Sansa suddenly found herself lifted by Daenerys's use of the Force, her ass presented to her lover like a fine dish, which was soon to be devoured. Oh, did she hope so. She missed that feeling, her possessiveness, that desire to claim her. Not because she was the daughter of the senator of Winterfell. Not because her mother was the wealthy owner of the Tully Consortium. Not because of her being anything other than herself. Sansa. Dany's Sansa. And by all the Gods, she has spent the last five years wishing she was only that.</p><p>"Mhmm, I see you have kept caring for your bush." Sansa's face became as red as her hair, when Daenerys began inspecting her like cattle. "Small and curly and red. Such a nice contrast to your pale skin." Red from pointless shame and jubilant that Dany's lust for her had not changed, Sansa tried to relax, when she felt Daenerys squeeze her butt cheeks, hard enough for Sansa to feel her nails. "Has anyone touched this while I was away?" It was not just her usual possessiveness there. It was also worry, jealousy and concern. Concern that she has been replaced. Something which Sansa could never do, not in a million years.</p><p>"No. No one has.", she replied meekly, knowing that this way she guaranteed herself even more pleasure. Daenerys was quite domineering. In every sense of the word. <em>i wonder how no one ever suspected of her Sith tendencies.</em> But her possessiveness wasn't just empty. Whatever she deemed hers, was the best protected thing in the galaxy. She cared for Sansa so much, even though after her expulsion from the Order, people whispered how she had forced herself on Sansa. She never did. Never had. Never would. Sansa gave herself willingly to her and never once regretted it.</p><p>"Good. Very good. For you see, my Sansa, every bit of you belongs to me. Every" she kissed her butt "single" then she ran her tongue up and down her crack "inch." and slapped both her sides at the same time, making Sansa yelp. <em>Gods I missed this.</em></p><p>"I find your ass most satisfactory. Turn around. I need to inspect the front." Sansa obeyed and turned around, putting her hands beneath her breasts, to accentuate their size. When she saw Dany basically gulping down her drooling, she smirked.</p><p>"Like what you see?"</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen, the mighty Empress of the Sith, needed a couple of moments to recollect herself. It had been five long years since she last saw this divine perfection and, even though she had tried to prepare herself mentally for any number of scenarios, this one, the best, was still murky in her head and had left her speechless. Sansa did not know all that, she merely suspected that her beauty had once more stunned her lover and her confidence gained a significant boost. </p><p>"Does this please you? It is all natural, you know. Fashioned by the Force. Just for you." </p><p>Daenerys obviously lost all patience she may have had and lunged at her face, kissing her and almost leaving bruises on her lips, while her hands roamed all over Sansa's body. Not that Sansa did not return the favor when her hands caught Dany's back, nails scratching deep and hard. Then, much to her displeasure, Daenerys lifted herself up and walked to a nearby drawer. What Dany brought from there, told Sansa that things were about to get serious.</p><p>"Do you know where this is going first?", Daenerys asked, a wicked smile on her face, while she was strapping the dildo above her silver bush.</p><p>"In my mouth?" Sansa questioned, knowing the ex-Jedi's intentions and habits.</p><p>"Correct. It needs to get nice and wet. One of your other holes is not as moist as the other.", Daenerys almost purred and with each passing word began breathing harder and harder. "And then?"</p><p>"You are going to fuck the shit out of me, right? You will fuck my pussy and my ass, until they are gaping and I beg you to stop." Sansa tried to cut it short, because she was too horny for Daenerys's mind games. Or foreplay, as she called it. <em>Foreplay, my ass! She loves to torture people. Always has. A true Sith, aright.</em></p><p>"Beautiful <em>and</em> smart. Though which of your other entrances will be used first, I am still wondering..."</p><p>"Just be gentle alright? It's been a while." She hasn't had any sex apart from the occasional masturbation, imagining Dany's presence, and thus she did not believe that she could take Daenerys's usual rough fucking.</p><p>The wickedness did not leave Daenerys's lips. "Oh, don't worry. I will have fun breaking you in for a second time. I am an excellent teacher, as your experience may attest. Now, get on your knees, my all. And let's begin your training." Sansa got on her hands and knees and began to seductively crawl towards her beloved. Daenerys placed the fake cock in front of Sansa's lips and she eagerly got to work on it. After getting it sufficiently prepared for work, Sansa bend over on the bed.</p><p>"Good girl.", Daenerys said and gently stroked Sansa's hair. "Now spread your butt cheeks for me and let me claim my prize."</p><p>Sansa obeyed immediately and held her breath, waiting for her lover to choose which entrance she would use first. She knew though, as soon as she heard her command. And especially when Daenerys began to rub its well licked tip around her tight hole. When Daenerys slowly began inserting it into her ass, the screams of pleasure began, not to end for many hours.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, she spent the next day in bed, her legs doing little to support her. Every single part of he was sore, but oh was she pleased. Infinitely more than pleased. By the end of it, both of their faces were plastered with those stupid smirks, which only served to remind Sansa that this was still her Dany. Her lover. Her rough, yet gentle soulmate.</p><p>Just as she was about to fall asleep in her lover's arms, a small box floated right in front of her face and opened. Inside it was a beautiful ring, black yet elegant, with a dazzling ruby on top of it.</p><p>"I really hope that you would say "yes".", Dany said.</p><p>"But...can we? I mean, I don't know where we could do it legally?"</p><p>Daenerys scoffed. "I am the Empress of the Sith. In almost a third of the galaxy, my word is law. I can marry whoever I like."</p><p>"By the Gods, yes.", Sansa turned around and passionately kissed Daenerys. And in the process, knocked the ring box away. Dany frowned a bit and brought the box back and put the ring on Sansa's finger.</p><p>"You are mine. Let the whole galaxy know it."</p><p> </p><p>After Daenerys formally married her on Mandalore, to the display of her entire army, they began their preparations in earnest. </p><p>Daenerys was not lying when she said she had the Star Forge. Thought destroyed long ago, its remnants had been found and Daenerys had it fixed. Sansa was worried since there were rumors of its corrupting influence, but Daenerys had explained that this is why they needed the Moment. The Star Forge needed Dark side energy to empower itself and for that reason it corrupted people. But with the Moment, Daenerys had managed to neutralize that problem and make it safe to use. In turn, that had given them the ability to produce the most powerful space fleet that has ever existed.</p><p>With it, the Sith forces managed to overwhelm the Republic, one system at a time. Led by Sansa, now Darth Sansa, Darth Vindictus and Daenerys herself, after 5 more years, they finally managed to invade Coruscant itself and topple the corrupt republic. The Jedi Order had finally been defeated by the Sith forces, both from the outside and within. Almost a third of the Order had been secretly supporting Daenerys, so many were disillusioned with its corruption and hypocrisy. Many of the rest of the Jedi fought to the last. A futile effort. They stood on chance.</p><p>The younglings were taken to the Sith academies to be trained into becoming warriors, Sith lords and most importantly defenders of the Empire. And loyal to Daenerys. And not to the Jedi. Or anyone else for that matter. Several children were returned to their families, because, to her horror Sansa had discovered, they were taken by force. This was as much a kindness as a public relations move, since it did a great deal to spread the good word for the new regime.</p><p>Contrary to what the deposed and later executed corrupt politicians had screamed at their executioners, much of the galaxy began to support the shift in authority within a few years. As Daenerys had said to her and the Dark Council of the Sith lords, what the majority of people truly want is a stable and just government, peace, roofs over their heads and coin in their purse, enough to satisfy their needs. The details did not matter much to them. And Daenerys gave them everything they ever wanted.</p><p>Daenerys's official coronation had been also a suggestion by Sansa.</p><p>"Being crowned in public would help cement your hold onto the galaxy. People would revere you better if they see you from time to time. At least at live broadcasts."</p><p>"With all due respect lady Sansa.", addressed her Darth Traya. "The Sith emperors have always ruled from the dark."</p><p>"Which is why the Sith have always been vanquished, Darth Traya. Darkness is most noticeable in the light. The Sith empire is to last eternity, no?"</p><p>And so she had been able to convince them and thus the coronation was broadcasted through the HoloNet throughout the entire galaxy - the whole galaxy observed and cheered at Daenerys Targaryen, Empress of the Sith, being crowned 1st Galactic Empress.</p><p>"Victory is ours, my love." Daenerys told her late into the night, while they were resting in bed from their private 'celebrations'. "And no one can stop us."</p><p> </p><p>And so they reigned and lived happily ever after...</p><p>
  <strong>The End </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review in the comment section. It means a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>